Un-named
by Kero Li Pham
Summary: This is just a plan of a new Fanfic im doing. Ive done most planning and this is a part of it that Im going to show. If anyone has any OC please send me some. I will use them in my story.


Plan: Title:

When: TBA

School: STA= Special Talents Academy

Where: Unova- Castalia city (Port), Special Talents academy: TBA

Main Characters:

Alexander Amos

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Appearance: Messy light brown hair, amber eyes

Personality: gentleman-like and very calm but short tempered to people that joke too much. Is always nice to girls, is serious and because of this, his parents sent him to a boarding school.

Home Town/City: Sinnoh- Sunny shore city

**History**: Back when he was 4, he met Cherilyn, when her family came over from Unova; they quickly became friends. At the age of 6, Cherilyn left for France and after several years both forgot about each other. When he turned 8 his father passed away, but before he died. He gave Alex Latios. Ever since then he has become more serious due to losing someone so dear to him.

Interests: Basketball, archery, baseball, in Shogi club, and does Martial arts. Does Violin and also into Video games. (Such as: PS2, PS3, XBOX and etc.)

**Relationship**: Has had no relationships yet

**Reason of seriousness**: When he turned 8 his father passed away, but before he died. He gave Alex Latios. Ever since then he has become more serious due to losing someone so dear to him.

**Family: TBA**

**Pokémon**:

Eon: A male Latios, a Pokémon passed down from his father before he passed away. Eon's age is unknown. Eon is Alex's only Pokémon. Eon loves spending time with his trainer, when Alex is free. But most of the time, Eon is in his poke ball. Not much is known about Eon.

Moves known: Luster Purge, Dragon Pulse, Fly and Charge Beam. His ability is Levitate.

Cherilyn Carroll

Age: 12 (1/2)

Gender: Female

Appearance: Medium length blonde hair, green eyes

**Personality:** very calm, stubborn, does not like to lose, very nice but amazingly dense.

Home Town/City: Unova- Aspertia City

**History:** TBA

Interests: very interested in Basketball but due to her height she is unable to. She learns many instruments such as, the Violin, piano and etc.

**Relationship**: Has had no relationships yet.

Pokémon: Has none.

Picks her starter when she gets to Special Talents Academy

She picks Oshawott.

Have no known moves yet.

OC of Coli Chibi

Name: Tony Maruko, but goes by Tony Miller

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Blonde

Skin Colour: White

Trainer Class: Bug Catcher

Clothing: Regular Wear: Wears a Blue sleeveless t-shirt over a long sleaved yellow t-shirt, and a pair of blue pants. He usually has a purple beanie.

Swimsuit: Wears a green and white pair of swim trunks. Formal Wear: A black suit with a red tie, a hand-me-down from his uncle. Pyjamas: Wears a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts.

History: Tony is the son of Anna Maruko, a business woman from Celadon City, Kanto, who owned the Celadon Department Store. His mother constantly would leave him as a child with a day care or babysitter to go work for long hours. Tony would draw pictures for his mother, learned to read mostly on his own, and told him that he loved her every time he saw her, but no act of love the boy could muster would ever earn his mother's love. Eventually, the Maruko Corporation fell into hard times, and Anna decided that instead of paying for expensive child-care, she would leave Tony at her sister Sally and her husband Brad's house in Pallet Town. At first, both Sally and Brad were quite sceptical about it. Brad in particular was not fond of Anna, but never said anything as she was Sally's only living relative. Sally wasn't sure if she wanted to take care of Tony, but she was too meek to speak up and say no to her older sister. Eventually, both Brad and Sally grew to love Tony as their own son. Tony liked his new home after some time, and his love of Bug Pokémon began there. However, he still wanted to be with his mother again. However, that all changed when one day, while she was giving Tony his monthly visit, Anna received a phone-call from her secretary that she was needed back at work. Anna drove off without a second thought, and Tony didn't see her for nine years, effectively breaking the child's heart and making him swear off any future involvement with his mother. Tony's love for Bug Pokémon was emphasized by the general opinion that they were "weak" and that Bug Catchers were just "hobbyists".

Personality: Tony is very wise, and caring. He generally treats girls the same way he treats guys, not really caring about their gender. He hates all of the criminal teams of Pokémon, especially Team Rocket for their cruelty, and Team Plasma as they're hypocritical, and he can easily make their blood boil with his jokes. He is generally very care-free and friendly. He doesn't like "lone wolf" types, and tends to ignore them. He tends to understand Pokémon better than humans, due to not having any human friends growing up. He was born in Celadon City in Kanto, but hasn't been there for years. He loves Bug Types, and his Pokémon are all of that type. He never is one to stray from a battle, and he is fiercely loyal to his friends. He has travelled to all of the regions and assembled some of the most powerful Bug Types for his winning team. His favourite food is his aunt's lasagne.

Talents: Tony is quite smart when it comes to Pokémon, and not just Bug types. He studies all sorts of Pokémon for fun, and almost always has facts about them. He is actually quite musical, and is a skilled singer (having performed in a Barber Shop Quartet with his family before.) He can play the piano quite well, too.

Family: His mother, Anna Maruko, a selfish, cold business woman. She has blonde, slightly curly hair and blue eyes. Wears a mini skirt and also carries a red business suit. His uncle is Brad Miller, an archaeologist. He's a kind, caring man but slightly immature. He enjoys digging up fossils and watching baseball, along with spending time with his family. He has brown hair and brown eyes. His aunt is Sally Miller, a housewife/waitress. She's a kind caring woman, and a capable cook with just about anything. She has grown to dislike her sister with a passion due to her abandonment of Tony. Tony tends to call her auntie. She has brown hair, tied into a pony-tail and blue eyes. And finally, Tony's grand-uncle, Pappy, an aged man who has been a Pokémon Trainer, a sailor, a police officer, has a black belt in karate, has run marathons and is all around a bad-arse old dude. He believes Magikarp to be the ultimate test of a trainer's skill. He has balding white hair and brown eyes. I think it might be cool to have Pappy be a teacher at the academy.

Love Interest: He had a crush on Erika, the gym leader of Celadon City from Kanto, when he was a child, but has gotten over it since then. Any girl you might want to pair him up with is good.

Pokémon:

Lucky: A female Butterfree, about nine years old. Lucky was Tony's first Pokémon and she goes with him everywhere. She is sweet and kind, but also very jealous of Tony's other Pokémon. She knows the moves Bug Buzz, Quiver Dance, Sleeping Powder and Dream Eater. Her special ability is Compound Eyes.

Wattsy: A male Galvantula, about six years old. Wattsy is a fun-loving boisterous Pokémon, always ready for anything, be it a fight or a game. He's quite immature and loves pranks. He knows the moves Electro-Web, Leech Life, Slash and Thunder. His special ability is Compound Eyes.

Monarch: A female Vespiquen, about seven years old: Monarch is one of Tony's only female Pokémon. He caught her in Sinnoh after she was thrown out of her old hive by a stronger Vespiquen and was left to die in the rain. Tony saved her from a wild Ursaring and healed her back to normal. She enjoys Tony's company as she is treated like a queen. She is quite vain, but she does have a good heart. She does, however, have a tendency to trick some of Tony's other Pokémon into working for her. She often clashes with Lucky over Tony's affection. She knows X-Scissor, Confuse Ray, Toxic and Venoshock.

Lancelot: A male Escalvalier, about ten years old: Lancelot was caught as a Karrablast by a trainer who was not Tony. However, he was released when his trainer saw a liberation speech made by Team Plasma, and he resorted to causing trouble for the people in Striaton City. Tony caught him and managed to reason with him, promising never to abandon him. He is a loyal, chivalrous Pokémon who is always trying to help his comrades - to a fault. He tends to do everything for the females of the group (which annoys Lucky) and seems to believe that they are extremely fragile. He tends to overreact to compliments, and turns bright red when he is given one. He knows the moves Twin needle, Iron head, X-Scissor, and Protect. His special ability is Swarm.

Sunny: A female Volcorona, about three years old. Sunny is the youngest of Tony's Pokémon, and despite being evolved she is considered the baby of the group. She is very clingy to Tony and often panics if she cannot see him. Despite her immaturity, she is a very skilled Pokémon in battle, and is always willing to help her friends. She knows the moves Flamethrower, Fire Blast, U-Turn and Sunny Day. Her special ability is Flame Body.

Tochu: A male Parasect, about ten years old. Tochu is a shy, clumsy Pokémon whom Tony caught in Mt. Moon. He tends to stutter when he speaks, and is generally very nervous when chosen for battle. However, Tochu is actually very skilled in combat, making up for his lack of speed with a vicious array of slashing attacks and spores. He has a serious crush on Lucky, but is too shy to act on it. He becomes insanely jealous when Lucky pays attention to other male Pokémon. He knows the moves X-Scissor, Protect, Spore and Bug Bite. His special ability is Dry Skin.

**School Uniform **

Boys Uniform –

Boys Sport Uniform-

Girls Uniform -

Girls Sport Uniform-

**Plot: **TBA

**Note will add more later**


End file.
